boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fiery Fight
Episode 11 is the eleventh episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It is released on TV3 at June 8, 2017. Summary BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying and Gopal go to a dangerous planet where their Toughness Test is held. They must defeat Team A and retrieve the Power Sphere hidden there. Characters Protagonists BoBoiBoy's Gang * BoBoiBoy ** BoBoiBoy Wind ** BoBoiBoy Fire (Debut) * Yaya * Ying * Gopal * Fang TAPOPS * Cici Ko * Tarung * Ochobot Antagonists *Sai (Debut) *Shielda (Debut) Plot Admiral Tarung asked the gang if they really want to take the Toughness Test, Boboiboy agreed. He asks them what would be the consequence if they failed, Yaya and Ying said that they will be punished and be expelled in TAPOPS. Commander Cici Ko hopes for their success, Boboiboy said that he should not worry for they will give their bests. Tarung told to them that it would be not easy, he showed them where was the Toughness Test located, which is in Planet Volcania. A planet that is filled with active volcanoes and rivers of molten lava. Cici Ko told them that it's a simulation test, their task is to retrieve a Power Sphere hidden in that planet. Gopal sighed in joy saying that it's only simulation. Ying asked where, specifically, is the Power Sphere located, Cici Ko replied that it will be found on the peak of the volcano in Planet Volcania, Cici Ko told them that they should save energy until they have reached the top. Tarung explained that 2 teams will be involved of retrieving the Power Sphere, Team A and B. Team B will be Boboiboy's gang, while Team A stayed unknown but said that they are already in Planet Volcania. Ying said that they're probably after the Power Sphere as well. Tarung cannot wait and started the test, he called Ochobot for teleporting them to the planet. The gang were shocked because of Ochobot's appearance in space (for he returned on Earth on Episode 7). The gang looked at the Planet and got amazed by the appearances, as Tarung told them that they have to move quickly. Tarung released a flying robot to know what were their conditions during the Toughness Test. Yaya and Ying were really amazed by the planet, while the others were looking for the volcano where the Power Sphere was located. Ying asked if they really need to go there to get the Power Sphera, Gopal boasted and told them it will be easy, while he was walking and step beside a hole which release hot gases. Gopal shouted by pain, and the other holes surrounding them starts to release hot gases as well. Boboiboy told them to run and avoid those holes. The flying robot was observing them and Tarung laughed and thinks that they'll fail the test. Boboiboy and the gang ran until there is a dead end. Boboiboy said that they have arrived at the volcano base. They were separated by lava river. Ying used her power by using Super-Speed Jumps, and she jumped perfectly and made it across the lava river. Gopal was complaining why didn't she helped them, Yaya flew across the lava river and used her power by lifting rocks so the others/boys can jump nearly. Boboiboy and Gopal started to jump at the rocks, while Fang noticed the other team, and he followed them instead of jumping at the rocks. Boboiboy and Gopal were almost reaching their destination, when Gopal was about to jump, lava flowed up and Boboiboy tried to stop him. He pushed Gopal out of the lava, while he, in a small amount, got hit but he made it to their destination or to the other side. Gopal asked if Boboiboy is okay and he said he is. But after he got hit by the lava, his powerband started to glitch. Boboiboy complained that why the test would be that painful. Tarung laughed and told them that it's not a simulation test, the gang got shocked. Cici Ko apologized for lying, and admitted that those tests are usually conducted via simulation. Tarung stopped Cici Ko from explaining and told them that it's better for the test to be conducted in real-life environment. Boboiboy complained thta it would be dangerous for them but Tarung said that if they had too much, they are welcomed to fail the Toughness Test. Gopal asked if he could quit, and invited Boboiboy. Boboiboy declined and told them to continue the test. Boboiboy was looking for Fang and he was no where to be found. Gopal thought that he might fell in the lava. They looked at the lava and Fang wasn't there, they were crying in despair that he left them before he could become popular. Tarung complained why are they not continuing, and told him Fang's way up ahead without them. Ying and Yaya complained why Fang left them but continued doing their test. Boboiboy and Gopal were already tired while going to the volcano. While Fang was no where to be found. Gopal complained that he should have used his power but Boboiboy said that they have to conserve energy. When the boys have reached into the top, they were resting. Yaya called Boboiboy for they have found the Power Sphere. Boboiboy tried to get the Power Sphere but got attacked by a Shadow Power, which is Fang. Yaya, Ying, and Gopal were shocked why Fang attacked his own team. Fang apologized that they cannot retrieve the Power Sphere. Boboiboy asked why not to retrieve them for they were a team, that was a thought. Fang had tricked them and was revealed that he was Team A. Gopal asked Cici Ko if it's true, Cici Ko admitted (again). Team A's task was to stop them to retrieve the Power Sphere. Gopal thought Fang was the only member in Team A, in which Fang responded by calling the other two members that he saw earlier. Fang introduced their names as Sai and Shielda. BoBoiBoy shyly introduced himself but Gopal pulled him back, saying that they were their enemies. BoBoiBoy argued that they were just doing their job. Suddenly, a shield flew past Gopal, cutting a rock into pieces and flew back to Sai. His skill amazed BoBoiBoy and Gopal. Shielda was not amused by their behavior while Sai thought it would be easy to defeat them. Fang agreed, saying that they were weak, which enraged Yaya and Ying. Before they could attack him, Shielda used her shield to block and reflect their attacks. BoBoiBoy received a message from Cici Ko, who warned them about her shield, but he was later punched by Tarung, who scolded him for exposing the information. Gopal did not believe that the shield could reflect anything, so he threw a rock at it, which reflected back to him, hitting him on the stomach. Gopal then yelled "You think you're so great?!", which was later absorbed and reflected back by Shielda's shield. Gopal then fell in despair after hearing his own insults reflected back at him. As Ying tried to encourage Gopal, she was injured by Sai's shield. Yaya became furious and using her gravity powers, she lifted up all of the nearby rocks and threw at Sai and Shielda. They defended themselves using their shields. Ying tried to rise up and told Boboiboy to get the Power Sphere, he asks if she will be fine but Ying replied that he should not worry, and explained that the test will end by getting the Power Sphere. BoBoiBoy transformed into BoBoiBoy Wind and flew towards the volcano. Fang saw him and decided to stop him. He summoned his Shadow Falcon and tried to attack him with Shadow Hands. Meanwhile, Shielda was gaining at Yaya despite her efforts on slowing her down by throwing rocks. Shielda used her shield to hit the ground, sending a trail of rocks which knocked Yaya off. Sai then attacked her and Ying using Zig Zag Shield Throw. Ying attempted to slow it down but to Gopal's shock, the shield was unaffected by Ying's slow-mo field. Sai's shield collided on the ground, creating an explosion that defeated Yaya and Ying. BoBoiBoy Wind was shocked to see them defeated. Fang was shocked too, and he hesitated. He asked BoBoiBoy to surrender and knocked him down into the volcano. BoBoiBoy Wind slammed onto a rocky ground in the volcano. Cici Ko asked Tarung to stop the test but he refused. As Sai and Shielda walked towards Yaya and Ying, Gopal stood in front them, trying to protect his friends. He tried to use his Food Blast but it was reflected by Shielda's shield. Gopal called BoBoiBoy for help. As BoBoiBoy turned back to normal, Fang came up to him, asking whether he's okay. BoBoiBoy asked him why he's doing this, which Fang apologized that he was under orders. Sai and Shielda came in. BoBoiBoy asked where Gopal was, in which Sai showed him that he was defeated and lying on the ground with Yaya and Ying. Tears began to well up in BoBoiBoy's eyes. Sai and Shielda decided to finish BoBoiBoy, but Fang told them that it was enough and they had defeated them. Sai mocked Fang that since when he became weak as he felt sorry for them. The word "weak" enraged BoBoiBoy. He stood up as his body was releasing smoke. Feeling the urge to prove that who was the weaker ones, BoBoiBoy transformed into BoBoiBoy Fire. This shocked Cici Ko while Tarung felt amused. BoBoiBoy Fire sent his Flaming Punch at Fang, which he blocked it with Shadow Hand. BoBoiBoy Fire then went behind Fang and sent out a Flaming Kick, which was blocked by Shielda and reflected to a nearby rock. Sai threw his shield and controlled it, trying to hit BoBoiBoy Fire but he dodged them all. As he was distracted, Shielda slammed her shield onto him and into a wall. Fang yelled "Enough!", fearing BoBoiBoy would be severely injured. However, her shield glowed and BoBoiBoy Fire punched off of him. He used Rapid-fire Attack on Team A. Fang, Sai and Shielda defended themselves. As he continued his attack, Yaya, Ying and Gopal woke up. Yaya and Gopal witnessed the fight. BoBoiBoy Fire released a Red-hot Flaming Punch, which knocked Team A off. Ying told Yaya and Gopal to get the Power Sphere. The volcano began to shake violently. Cici Ko realized that the volcano had became unstable due to BoBoiBoy Fire's attack. As Yaya and Ying went to the Power Sphere, Gopal asked Admiral Tarung to abort the test as the volcano was about to erupt. BoBoiBoy Fire stood victoriously and laughed, asking Team A who was the weakling now. Fang told him to calm down and remember who he was. Shielda surrendered, but Sai wasn't giving up. He used Maximum Spin and threw his shield with full force towards BoBoiBoy Fire but he dodged it. Sai then turned the shield around, attempting to hit him from behind. However, BoBoiBoy Fire caught the shield with his own hand, stopping it. That shocked Team A. He laughed and set it on fire. He threw it back to Sai. As Sai was about to face defeat, a teleportation portal opened and the shield stopped in front of him. It turned out that Tarung had stopped the shield with his teeth. Tarung announced that the test was over, which was a relief to Team A. BoBoiBoy Fire argued that they've crossed the line. Tarung told him to calm down and took deep breaths. As BoBoiBoy Fire slowly calmed down, Ochobot told him that the test was over and he did not need to be angry anymore. With that, BoBoiBoy turned back to normal. As more rocks fell around the area, Cici Ko called out Yaya, Ying and Gopal. They responded as they ran towards his direction. Everyone entered the portal and made it to TAPOPS Space Station. The computer scene showed the volcano erupted and sent a shockwave that disabled the camera droid left there. BoBoiBoy apologized to Fang, Sai and Shielda for not being able to control his emotions. Gopal said it was okay at least they were safe and sound. Fang apologized too and Shielda admitted that they had gone too far. Though, Sai praised BoBoiBoy, saying that he was truly outstanding. However, Tarung scolded them that they had failed to retrieve the Power Sphere, so they had failed the test and would be expelled. Then, Gopal showed Tarung the Power Sphere that he was hiding, which shocked him. Gopal explained that it was Ying's plan for leading Yaya and him to retrieve the Power Sphere. Tarung said that this was truly outstanding. He announced that BoBoiBoy and his friends had passed the TAPOPS Toughness Test, much to everyone's joy. Trivia *BoBoiBoy Fire shouldn't technically be a new element as stated by Gopal, because BoBoiBoy already had and used BoBoiBoy Fire in BoBoiBoy Season 3 and BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Furthermore, at the beginning of the series, the Space Pirate's readout of BoBoiBoy reveals that he had the potential to have seven different elemental forms. **Another easier theory is the fact that BoBoiBoy Galaxy being a soft reboot and the elemental powers are to be reintroduced to new audiences who have not seen the original series. **Gopal could possibly assume BoBoiBoy Fire as a new element due to the change of clothes, and he was seeing the battle afar. Fang and Yaya look like they recognize BoBoiBoy Fire, while Ying does not see the battle. It is reasonable for Cici Ko to see BoBoiBoy Fire as a new element as he does not see him in battle during the movie. *Although lava is not technically fire, since BoBoiBoy and his friends are in an alien volcanic planet, the lava right there is likely to have the same properties as BoBoiBoy Fire, hence, when BoBoiBoy is burned by the lava eruption, his Power Band glitches and absorbs the fire element. *When Cici Ko points out the members in Team B, he excludes Fang, which is a hint that Fang is in the other team. *In the ending, Gopal has his left arm on his back for a period of time, which hints that he, Yaya and Ying have gotten the Power Sphere. *BoBoiBoy's transformation into BoBoiBoy Fire could be due to stress and anger, which is similar to the time BoBoiBoy Fire was summoned in the original series. *The scene when BoBoiBoy Fire catches Sai's shield that is thrown towards him and he throws it back to Sai is similar to the scene when Bucky catches Captain America's shield and throws it back to him in "Captain America: The Winter Soldier". *This episode gains 1 million views within 10 hours and 2 million views within 24 hours, setting a new record in Monsta channel. Gallery Eps11Galaxy.jpg Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 11 (KHAMIS, 8 JUN, 5 PTG) BoBoiBoy Galaxy EP11 Pertarungan Hangat id:Galaxy Episod 11 ms:Galaxy Episod 11 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes Category:2017